koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Marc and Georges
Marc (マルク) and Georges (ジョルジュ) are fictional characters in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Marc is nicknamed "Iron Wall" due to his ironclad defense in battle while Georges is known as "Sudden Death" for his prowess with the bow. Role in Game The brothers are mercenaries who are almost always seen together in battle. The protagonist first encounters the brothers defending supply carts for a nearby castle; he/she is given the task of destroying the carts. When the player returns to the tavern, he/she finds Georges gloating (if the player fails the request) or angry (if the player successfully destroys the carts). Either way he is calmed by Marc. When Georges claims one day that he and Marc are more capable than most of the other mercenaries in the Tavern, with Magnus and perhaps Karen being the only mercenaries of comparable skill, several other mercenaries take offense at his words. Marc attempts to calm the situation, instead of taking is brother's side, leading to a falling out between the two. During this period, the brothers do not travel together, and occasionally participate in the same battle on opposite sides. Georges eventually partners with the Protagonist for a single contract, seeking to prove that he is a mercenary capable of achieving notoriety without Marc's protection. After the contract, Georges approaches Marc once more, bragging of his abilities and offering Marc the chance to rejoin him on the battlefield, and the two become inseparable once more. In Bladestorm: Nightmare, Georges is eager to make a name for himself by targeting the player at Île-de-France due to the large bounty on their head. Bluffing each time he gets bested, it takes a scolding from Marc to make him stop. Should the player not recruit them at this point, Marc will die fighting the dragons in Normandy. Otherwise, he and Georges will appear in the final battle against the monsters and draw attention away from the player so they can venture inside Diabolus's lair unimpeded. Character Information Personality Marc is a calmer figure than his sibling, often makes excuses for the latter's behavior. He also sympathizes with the plights of others more easily and does what he can to aid them. At times, he can be seen engaging in friendly conversations with Magnus. Georges is hot tempered, and prone to gloating when victorious and outbursts of rage when he loses. He often needs to be reigned in by his patient brother, Marc. Despite his arrogant demeanor, Georges deeply respects Karen and is a good friend of Naran. He also eventually comes to respect William after the latter saves his life in battle. Quotes Marc *"So, you suppose you may best me in combat?" *"Why not simply yield? You have no hope of defeating this Iron Wall." *"Thank you. You have helped me immensely." *"You fight superbly." *"Tis time for us to earn our keep. Let us away!" *"Your lack of training will beget your downfall." *"Our defenses should have held firm." *"Come one... come all! None shall defeat me!" *"This belongs to our forces now!" *"Their defenses cannot hold for long! Attack!" *"And so they make their move... Prepare to counterattack!" ---- *"Marc, Georges has been exceedingly over-zealous of late. He begins to go too far." :"Indeed. He brags of his ability and looks down upon all and sundry. I did what I could to apologize to those he had vexed most gravely." :"Are you not being over-protective? He must learn to fight his own battles." ::~~Magnus and Marc Georges *"You think you can beat me? You have some gall!" *"Away with you! You do not stand a chance against me!" *"I was not in need of any help, but thank you anyway." *"Heh... Very well done!" *"Do not fall behind!" *"I shall crush anyone who opposes me!" *"Nooo!! I cannot be defeated!" *"Hah hah... I am invincible!" *"I, Georges, have taken this place!" *"Let us finish off these cowards for good!" *"They would have the audacity to attack us?!" ---- *"Those knights infuriate me... How dare they treat us so! They are naught but milksops who comprehend not what a real battle is... yet they look upon us as dogs!" :"Pay them no heed. Besides not all of them reckon thus." ::~~Georges and Marc Fighting Style Marc commands spear units while Georges uses bow units. This arrangement tends to cover each brother's weaknesses fairly well. Only axes or chariots provide an advantage to one without also providing a weakness to the other. And while other units provide neutral advantage to both Marc and Georges, several of them are not available for command in the early stages of the game. Cavalry units are recommended when solely dealing with Marc since he may use the Shield Defense skill to protect himself from melee attacks. As for Georges, units wielding knives or rapiers work best against him. Gallery Marc_Render_(BS).png|Render (Marc) Georges_Render_(BS).png|Render (Georges) Category:Bladestorm Characters